


You know beetles are bugs, right?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [16]
Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart has a thing, Bluepulse, Bugs, M/M, fear of bugs, like a thing thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluepulse - Bart actually has a fear/hatred of bugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know beetles are bugs, right?

Jaime stopped, head cocked to the side. He could hear… whimpering?

Frowning, and following the source of the sound, Jaime found himself stationed outside of Bart’s room. There was definite whimpers coming from inside.

“Bart?” He called, knocking. “Is everything alright?”

There was a bang and a muffled curse that Jaime was suddenly beginning to regret teaching Bart in Spanish before a relieved cry came through.

“Blue! OhthankGodyou’rehere! I need some help! Quick, quick getinhere!”

Confused, Jaime tapped in the electronic code to Bart’s door. And promptly became even more confused when it opened to reveal Bart huddled in his blankets and staring at a spot just left of the entrance.

“Uh… Is everything okay?

“No! Get away from the door, Jaime, quick! Get over here!”

“Wha--” Jaime didn’t have time to finish, or even blink, before a hand had gingerly grasped Jaime’s fingers and dragged him over to the bed.

Really, Jaime had no idea he could be that fast.

Speedster, he knew, but that was just impossible.

“Bart, what on earth..?” Jaime’s growing confusion was represented by nothing but a bemused smile and wondering eyes.

Eyes that were deep and spiritual and _windows_ to the _soul_ and, and-

“Kill it! Burn it! Torch it, whatever! Just _get rid of it!”_

Bemused expression gone, those clear eyes were now shrouded with horror and worry as he tried to figure out what the hell had happened to his hermano. 

“W-what?”

Bart was frantically pointing, practically vibrating in his seat (frankly, it was a miracle the boy hadn’t gone through the entire mountain).

Jaime’s eyes flicked to the wall, searching for whatever Bart was so desperately trying to be away from-

“It’s a bug.” He said flatly, all previous emotions dropping into naught.

“You think I don’t know what that is?! I know what that is! Now just kill it!”

“I am not going to kill it.” Jaime’s tone was still flat, but before Bart’s distressed voice could sound through, he held up a hand in silence.

Climbing off the bed, he walked over to the bug, cupped it in his hands and left the room.

Simple, really.

When he came back to the room, Bart had moved a bit closer to the door.

He was still on edge, his bones rigid.

Jaime was pretty certain it was the first time he’d seen him so still.

“Is… is it gone?” Bart asked, eyes narrowing.

“Yes.” Jaime barely suppressed an eye roll.

“Good.” Bart nodded and then shuddered, “I hate bugs.” His back turned to face Jaime while he inspected the previously occupied wall.

“I… am slightly offended by that.”

_Slightly? I am thoroughly offended! Commencing removal of the menace Impulse, launching in three, tw-_

“Khaji Da! _No.”_ Jaime hissed, praying Bart was too preoccupied searching for more bugs than to hear.

“Oh don’t worry,” Bart called, looking over his shoulder back at Jaime. “I like beetles.” Bart tipped his head to the right, lips pursed.

And then he was right behind Jaime, stood on tipped toes and whispering into his ear: “In fact… I’ve kind of got this _thing_ for crime fighting Blue ones.” He winked, and pressed a chaste kiss to Jaime’s cheek before running off.

**Author's Note:**

> ...So who go the _'I have a thing for crime fighting...'_ reference? ;)  
>  Also, still accepting prompts on my [Tumblr!](http://cruciomysoul.tumblr.com)


End file.
